The Annoying Duo
This is the 10th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. (Episode opens with Hoopla walking along the sidewalk) Hoopla: Ah, what hooplatastically wonderful day. Absolutely nothing can ru- (bumps into Scooter) Scooter: Hi there Hooplaaaa. Hahahahahahaahahahahahhahhahhahahahahaahaaaaaaa. Hoopla: Ugh…I forgot about the battle we had today, do we have to do this? Scooter: What’s wrong? My voice too annoying for you? CLAMETY EIGHT! Hoopla: (covering imaginary ears) SHUT UP I CAN’T HEAR YOU! Scooter: Hahahahahahahahaaa. You idiot. You’re so dumb, and your mom is so fat. Hoopla: Oh yeah? Well… well… well… you’re a big fat purple stick of butter, that’s what you are. Scooter: You’re just a hoopla babbling baby. Hoopla: I am not a baby! I am normal height! (Camera shows that Hoopla is at Scooter’s belly button) Hoopla: Okay maybe I’m smaller than average, but I am not a baby! Scooter: Here, take my scooter, it HONKS! HONK HONK! (summons his scooter out of thin goddamn air and throws it at Hoopla) Hoopla: Ouch! That hurt! Scooter: Hahahahahahahhhahaaaaa, that’s what you get for being so ANNOYING. Hoopla: Says the guy who threw a SCOOTER at me, SCOOTER! Scooter: Says the guy who says HOOPLA all the time, HOOPLA! Hoopla: Ok, I’ve had enough. Time to end this annoying battle, or whatever the hell this is. (A random reckless car runs into both of them, knocking them flying several miles away) Drunk Squidina: nO oNe OuT-nErDs ThE nErD iN SqUiDiNa! mY tUmMy HuRtS. (crashes into a stop sign) (Hoopla and Scooter are seen at the top of Nintendo headquarters.) Hoopla: Where are we?! Scooter: Nintendo headquarters, hahahahahaahahahahaaa- (has an intense coughing fit) Hoopla: Nintendo headquarters, huh? How did we get here? Scooter: The car knocked us up here. Hoopla: O. Wait a minute. I CAN ADD MYSELF TO SMASH! I gotta break in! Scooter: Not if I add myself first. Hahahahahahaaaa! (They both run inside the headquarters and take the elevator) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Scooter: CLAMETY EIGHT HOHOHOHOHOHO- Nintendo employee: Will you two shut your traps? I’m going to a very important Smash Bros meeting here! Hoopla: SMASH MEETING? YES! (When the elevator opens, both Scooter and Hoopla kick the employee in the crotch and sprint to where the meeting is.) Hoopla: Oh wait, forgot something. (He steals the employee’s clothing and puts it on) Perfect. (They arrive at the meeting) Nintendo Executive: So, who should we add next in Smash Ultimate? Ms. Pac-Man or Waluigi-? Hoopla: HOOPLA! ADD HOOPLA! Scooter: NO, ADD ME! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Nintendo Employee 1: Who are these buffoons? Nintendo Executive: No clue, but they’re getting kicked out, and whoever that green guy is, is getting fired. (He literally kicks the two out of the building, sending them back to where they came from.) Now, who do you guys pick? (Everyone votes Waluigi) Nintendo Executive: Ms. Pac-Man it is! (Everyone else groans) (Scooter and Hoopla laugh and hoopla at each other for several days straight, until they both wear out) Hoopla: Looks like… this… is… a tie. Scooter: (panting) Yeah, a tie, hahaaa…. (passes out along with Hoopla) (Alpooh walks in) Alpooh: Why does this fool get his own show again? This must be changed… Good thing I still have the deal with that production company! HAHAQ! ALPOO- (walks into the same stop sign) Ouch. (passes out as the episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:HFB Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch